


Only His Touch

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Touch Aversion, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: So when Derek stalked away from him, back into the living-room Stiles kept a close eye on Derek, hoping against hope that he could somehow interfere if Derek tried something right now. He watched Derek walk over to Peter, slightly hovering in front of him without saying anything and then Stiles thought his eyes would fall out of his head.





	Only His Touch

The pack had long since learned not to touch Peter. They had tried to include him in their puppy piles and their play fighting, but Peter had snapped at everyone who had dared to lay a hand on him and even actively growled at the other wolves.

Peter was accepted in the pack, everyone knew that, but he still stood a little apart thanks to his aversion to touch and his violent reactions to it.

It had taken Stiles a little bit longer to get with the program, mostly because he was very tactile himself and forgot about Peter’s aversion when he was excited, but he had finally come around when Peter had pushed him into a wall once.

Stiles had come up behind Peter, just brushing their shoulders together as he walked past, and Peter had reacted on instinct, pushing Stiles into a wall and snarling at him, fangs bared and eyes glowing blue.

When he had realized it was Stiles Peter had immediately stepped back and apologized, but Stiles had learned his lesson. No touching without asking for permission first.

And even that he usually didn’t get.

He had offered Peter so many hugs already, convinced that the wolf must need them, but Peter had declined each and every one of them. At this point Stiles just hoped that Peter had at least someone who was allowed to touch him without getting his head bitten off, simply because everyone deserved at least one hug a day. Especially formerly abandoned wolves who had spend six years in a coma.

When Derek returned from his extended stay with Cora and Braeden, Stiles hoped that someone had filled him in on the Peter situation, because after all the lengths Stiles had gone through to keep Derek safe and alive, he would hate for Peter to bite his head off.

But Stiles didn’t get a chance to warn Derek before their next pack meeting, and he doubted that one of the others had thought to do it, long accustomed to the Peter situation as they were, and so Stiles dragged Derek off towards the kitchen in hopes that the others, for once, wouldn’t listen in and instead give them their privacy.

“What?” Derek asked and though he seemed softer all around he still sounded just as gruff as always with Stiles.

“About Peter,” Stiles started, and Derek looked immediately out towards the living-room, eyes finding his uncle in an instant.

“What about him?” Derek asked, and he seemed tense suddenly, as if he was expecting Stiles to tell him that Peter had tried to kill them all five times over since he had left.

“I don’t know if anyone has told you yet or if you’ve noticed, or maybe you even already know,” Stiles rambled, and Derek narrowed his eyes at him.

Yep, that glare was still as effective as it had ever been.

“Get to the point,” Derek ordered, and Stiles took a deep breath.

“Peter doesn’t like to be touched. Like, at all. So please don’t try it, it would be a shame to lose you now,” Stiles told him, and Derek frowned.

“He doesn’t allow anyone to touch him?” Derek asked, though he didn’t seem particularly worried.

More pleased than anything and Stiles wondered how much animosity was still left between them.

“Nope,” Stiles gave back. “I once did accidentally, and he pulled a you and pushed me into the nearest wall.”

“I see,” was all Derek said to that and when Stiles saw the small smile playing around his mouth he got worried.

He had thought, hoped, really that Derek and Peter might get along now, they both had time to get to terms with the things that happened, but maybe he had been wrong. Maybe Derek still wanted to kill Peter and hoped that touch starvation was a good way for Peter to go mad and give him a reason to finally end him.

So when Derek stalked away from him, back into the living-room Stiles kept a close eye on Derek, hoping against hope that he could somehow interfere if Derek tried something right now. He watched Derek walk over to Peter, slightly hovering in front of him without saying anything and then Stiles thought his eyes would fall out of his head.

Derek leaned forward to get to Peter’s throat. Stiles thought for a split second Derek wanted to take a bite out of it, but instead Derek placed the softest kiss to Peter’s throat. Stiles waited for Peter to shrink back, or even slam Derek into the next flat surface, but instead Peter smiled slightly and then actually tilted his head back, baring his throat to give Derek better access.

By now those two had attracted the attention of the whole pack, but neither seemed to notice. Derek was now dragging his cheek over Peter’s neck, effectively scent marking him, and even Stiles, with his human hearing, could hear the pleased rumble Peter let out.

“Okay, I guess you’re in no danger of being treated like everyone else, then,” Stiles muttered, relieved that he had judged those two wrong, but of course everyone could hear him, and Derek pulled away from Peter with the most satisfied grin on his face.

“I’m the only one who gets to touch Peter,” he declared, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I can see that,” he said and then rolled his eyes even harder when Derek dragged Peter over to the couch and pushed him down on it, just so he could curl up next to him.

Stiles already had several jokes ready, but when he saw how Peter’s face had softened, how he leaned into Derek’s touch and how he seemed to relax for the first time in forever, he swallowed them all.

Everyone deserved someone to hug them after all.


End file.
